Martin's Bedroom 'By Invitation'
by GriffinStar
Summary: A story that continues after Martin cooks Louisa supper at his house – from S3 E6


**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of****Buffalo** **Pictures. I own nothing except my too vivid imagination.**

**Martin's Bedroom – 'By Invitation'**

**A story that continues after Martin cooks Louisa supper at his house – from S3 E6**

Martin silently cursed to himself as he prepared supper for Louisa and himself. Why hadn't he thought to make it clear when he'd invited her to supper that he wanted her to stay the night? Now he wasn't sure if she thought she was coming just for the meal, staying the evening or staying the whole night. He really wanted her to stay, but didn't want to seem presumptuous, even if they were now engaged to be married. The other night when he'd stayed over at Louisa's house, they had made love and it had been a complete revelation to him, and he couldn't wait for a repeat performance – but he didn't know how to tell her that.

When he had returned to Louisa's house after proposing to her earlier that day, he hadn't known what was going to happen, and they hadn't been properly prepared - thank God she'd managed to find some condoms. He'd thought Louisa would be rather shy and inhibited in the bedroom, she seemed to get so easily embarrassed and upset, for example when he'd questioned her about personal matters such as her periods or another time ages ago when he had helpfully (he thought) mentioned her bad breath after they had kissed. So he thought that she might want to take things slowly, and he would have been prepared to wait if that was what she wanted. But he couldn't have been more wrong.

When he'd walked back into her cottage that first evening, they had fallen into each others arms, kissing and embracing passionately – and well, from there they had very quickly ended up in bed, once they had sorted out their contraceptive problem. Louisa seemed to feel exactly the same as he did, they matched each other perfectly in their mutual need. Maybe she too had spent many a sleepless night imagining what they were now enacting. Martin wanted to be a considerate lover – he was a big man who was well endowed with his 'manhood' – therefore he knew that it was essential that Louisa was fully aroused if he didn't want to cause her any pain or discomfort, - but being 'fully aroused' had not been an issue that evening with Louisa – she was every bit as ready as he was. The sex had been amazing – for both of them. Maybe because he had had to keep a lid on his feelings for so, so long, that now, when he finally let go, all those pent up feelings exploded – and it seemed to be the same for Louisa too. A repeat performance a little later on had been equally as pleasurable, lasting a little longer this time, allowing them to build up more slowly and take pleasure in each others satisfaction. Martin was happily surprised because he knew that it was pretty rare to seem so well matched sexually – they were very lucky.

Of course, he couldn't actually tell Louisa any of his feelings or thoughts about all of this, even when she seemed to think he was sneaking off in the morning, he had simply assured her that he had no regrets about what had happened. It seemed neither of them could quite get their heads around the whole proposal/sleeping together events of the previous evening, she had even asked him to propose again, as it didn't seem real.

So now Martin desperately wanted Louisa to stay tonight, but wasn't sure how to let her know. When Louisa arrived, he tried to work out if she'd brought overnight things with her – she'd brought her usual tan leather handbag, and she did have another small bag with her – but he had no idea if it contained overnight things – women's bags were completely unknown territory to him.

He made a bit of a hash of things when he gave her the engagement ring – dropping it in her dinner, but he was pretty sure she liked the ring, and at least it had fitted. It'd been good of Joan to suggest it, he hadn't even thought about getting a ring of any sort.

As they ate their meal, all he could think about was kissing her, holding her, touching her, feeling her beautiful soft skin against his, and more than anything, being as one with her. But all he managed to say was,

"Umm, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

Louisa took his question to mean that he didn't want her to stay, and quickly said that she could just head on home. Martin was horrified – that wasn't what he meant at all. He did just about manage to stutter out that it would be fine, good if she wanted to stay the night, and Louisa seemed to accept this without too much fuss.

After their meal, they cleared up together, Louisa making most of the conversation of course. She asked him about his interest in art and antiques, she was quite intrigued about some of his pieces, and he quite enjoyed taking her round to show her and tell her about various pieces and pictures. That passed some time, and then Louisa said, as she shyly looked at him,

'You know, I've never actually been upstairs in your house Martin. I think maybe you should show me where everything is?"

"Umm yes, of course, follow me" Martin said, leading the way to the stairs.

"I'll just get my overnight bag" Louisa replied, as she followed him.

'So she did bring one', he thought to himself, making a mental note of the bag in question for future reference. At least that meant that she did want to stay the night, it was what she had assumed too, he was relieved to discover.

Martin showed her the bathroom, the spare bedroom, and then his bedroom.

Louisa was fascinated. She had spent so many years wondering about Martin, in truth fantasising about him, and his proposal had been so sudden and out of the blue that she could hardly believe that she was going to marry him, that they were lovers, and that she was about to spend the night in his house, in his room, in his bed. When he'd stayed at her house it had been spontaneous rather than planned, but this was 'by invitation'. She felt a little shiver of anticipation.

To avoid the awkwardness of getting ready for bed together, Louisa suggested that she use the bathroom while he went and locked up downstairs. Martin was happy to agree and disappeared while she got ready. Once she'd made sure that her personal hygiene routine was complete – especially cleaning her teeth and using some mouth wash, she slipped into Martin's bed, naked. She'd lit a couple of candles to create a soft romantic light – she hoped Martin would approve and not complain about them being a hazard.

When Martin thought he'd given her enough time to get ready, he went into the bathroom and completed his ablutions. He slipped on his dressing gown then went to his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and just stared, not quite able to believe the vision he saw in front of him. Louisa, in his bed, naked, waiting for him. How many times had he dreamt of this moment, only to wake up and tell himself not to be so ridiculous? She was so beautiful as she looked up at him, her silky hair draped over the pillow, her porcelain skin soft against the sheets.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she whispered as he stood there staring.

She could see that he was aroused – well, it would be impossible not see that erection through his thin dressing gown. She had been a little shocked when she had first seen the size of Martin's manhood, but he'd been such a considerate and skilled lover, much to her surprise and relief, that there had been no problems, only immense pleasure. She was therefore more than ready to try a repeat performance, so she patted the sheet next to her, and held back the sheet, revealing her naked body to him in all its glory.

Martin didn't hesitate any further, he quickly threw off his dressing gown and joined her in his bed, pulling her to him, running his hands hungrily all over her body, stopping at her soft full breasts, as he kissed her passionately. Then he carefully found her intimate place which he knew would send her crazy with desire and skillfully used his fingers to great effect. Louisa moaned with pleasure and responded by running her hands over his body too, ending up by caressing his already rock hard erection.

"I think I'd better get a condom before ….." Martin managed to say breathlessly, as he reached into his bedside cabinet drawer. He'd at least made sure they had a ready supply this time.

Louisa helped him to put the condom on, telling him huskily,

"Very impressive Martin, you really do have a very nice…"

She was stopped by Martin kissing her and rolling her over onto her back – he really couldn't wait any long. Her touching him was intensely arousing, and he just needed to be in her – now.

Louisa was ready for him, wrapping her legs around him as he entered her – he tried to be controlled, but it was so difficult, she felt so wonderful. He wanted this to be as good for her as it was for him, so he slowly repeated the same action several times. Louisa made appreciative noises, telling him how good it felt, as his hardness was rubbing her in all the right sensitive places and it felt incredible. She clung to him, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head – he loved it when she did that, then she pulled him to her and kissed his neck too. As he continued to stroke into her, she grabbed his hips to pull him into her harder and deeper, and that was insanely sexy to him, because it meant that she wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her. God, her hot, wet velvety slickness that enclosed him was even more fantastic than he remembered, and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer, he was going to explode very soon.

"Oh Martin, that's so good, just keep on doing it, please" She begged him.

Martin did exactly as he was told, soon reaching his climax and releasing into her, groaning as he did so, then feeling her going over the edge to her orgasm. As she did, she clasped him tightly to her as the waves of pleasure shuddered over them both. Finally they relaxed together, breathless after the intensity of their shared experience.

As they lay together afterwards, Louisa just had to ask Martin,

"So how come you're such an expert in bed, if you've been single and on your own all these years – is there a secret lover out there somewhere that you've been practicing with?" she teased him.

"What – no, don't be so ridiculous! A satisfactory sexual experience for both parties is largely down to good technique, combined with the male partner having at least a basic understanding of the female sexual anatomy. That's what I tell my patients when they come whining to me about their sex lives. Most men haven't got a clue about how to sexually stimulate a female, can't be bothered to carry out some simple basic research, therefore many females lose interest. Common sense really" Martin explained brusquely.

"So do you think our experience tonight passed as 'satisfactory'?" Louisa asked him.

"Well, I'll have to leave you to be the judge of that, from the female point of view, as you are… umm a woman" Martin replied gruffly. "But certainly I have no complaints, I suppose I would say that it was erh… at least satisfactory" He softened his comments a little by gently kissing her head as he spoke.

Louisa sighed. He was never going to be effusive about his feelings and thoughts, but really, in the bedroom, she had hoped he would open up a bit more. Still, she couldn't accuse him of being all talk and no action, that was for sure – he was the exact opposite. He was a complete surprise to her in bed, he'd made her feel so good that she had had no inhibitions in telling him exactly what she wanted him to do– her faced blushed a little at the memory, but as they'd been so well matched, she couldn't really regret anything. Maybe in time, after they were married, he would open up to her more and tell her what was going on in his mind.

In the morning she was startled for a moment when she realised where she was – in Martin's bed. Well, she had better get used to it - after all, she was going to be Mrs Martin Ellingham.


End file.
